Mon frère
by fandebones
Summary: Parce qu'ils nous accompagnent toute notre vie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la santé et dans la maladie...parce qu'on les aime tout simplement ! Pourtant ils ne sont pas parfaits...Plusieurs OS/Pas de B&B, juste des frères et soeurs !
1. Mon frère : Russ 1ère version

_Bonjour ! Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS, que je publie après de nombreuses demandes de _Solealuna_, qui ne m'a - presque - pas lâchée de la journée !_

_Cette fois, pas de B&B (ou très peu)..._

_Cet OS parle de la relation Temperance/Russ, et se rapporte principalement à l'épisode 1x22. J'ai écrit trois versions, si cela vous dit, je mettrai les deux autres..._

_J'ai l'intention d'en écrire un autre Seeley/Jared, et pourquoi pas Jared/Seeley...il y a une nuance : le premier serait un PDV de Booth sur Jared, le suivant l'inverse..._

_Bref, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mon frère : Brennan

Ce soir-là, j'étais rentrée chez moi le cœur léger. Comme si un immense poids s'était retiré de mes épaules, comme si une charge qui m'empêchait de respirer s'était envolée, comme si une peine avait disparu de mon cœur, ce qui n'était peut-être pas totalement erroné. En effet, ce jour-là, j'avais enfin renoué avec une partie de mon passé. Et cette partie s'appelait Russ.

Ces derniers jours avaient été très riches en émotions. Tout d'abord, alors que j'étais sur le point de partir témoigner au tribunal, j'avais reconnu en l'inconnue de Zach ma mère. Ça m'avait fait un choc. Imaginez un instant que votre mère disparaisse au cours de votre adolescence avec votre père, que vous vous retrouvez seul, sans aucune famille ou personne vers qui se tourner. Imaginez passer plus de quinze ans de votre vie à vous demander ce qui s'est passé, à échafauder des _scenarii _tous plus incroyables que les précédents, avec toujours ces mêmes questions qui reviennent : _pourquoi ? Pourquoi sont-ils partis ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça ? Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce qu'ils vont revenir ? Est-ce que je vais enfin savoir la vérité ?_

Mais le pire, c'était le fait de ne pas savoir. Passer plus de quinze ans dans l'ignorance de ce qui était arrivé, c'est insoutenable, intolérable, insupportable. C'était pire que la mort d'un proche parce qu'on ne savait rien. Alors, quand je vis la tête de ma mère reproduite en hologramme sur l'Angelator, je croyais avoir crié sur Angela. Il me semblait lui avoir dit qu'elle avait mal travaillé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Après, je pensais que j'avais couru…aller chercher quelque chose qui appartenait à l'inconnue de Zach. Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment, c'était comme s'il y avait eu une sorte de…de court-circuit dans ma tête et qu'une sorte d'entité inconnue avait pris le contrôle de mon corps. Je me souvenais à peine de ce qui s'était passé mon premier souvenir clair et précis après l'image de la représentation holographique de ma mère fut une voix masculine, celle de Booth. Tout ce que je me rappelais, c'était que je m'étais retrouvée dans mon bureau à contempler une boucle de ceinture, celle de ma mère, celle qui avait un dauphin. Je n'avais plus d'emprise sur moi, comme si mon cerveau avait perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Comme si _moi _j'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même.

Puis Booth m'avait rejointe dans mon bureau et avait tenté de me dissuader de demander à Zach comment la vic…ma mère était morte. Goodman était arrivé pour me dire de rentrer chez moi, et Booth avait…il m'avait appelée Tempérance. Ça m'avait beaucoup touchée, surtout à ce moment-là. Angela m'avait ramenée chez moi, et m'avait laissée seule. J'avais ressorti une vieille photo, et je n'en avais pas détaché les yeux jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sonne à ma porte aux environs de minuit.

C'était Booth. Armé de son sourire irrésistible, il m'avait affirmé qu'il avait vu de la lumière, et qu'il s'était dit qu'on mangerait chinois ensemble. C'était un mensonge évident, mais à cet instant je me fichais. J'avais besoin de lui, bien que je ne l'avoue jamais, il le savait, et il était là pour moi.

Il avait travaillé sur le dossier de mes parents. Mais il n'y avait pas de preuve quelconque. Il m'avait annoncé qu'il allait ouvrir une enquête officielle. Enfin de l'espoir. Nous avions continué à parler de mes parents et de leur disparition, jusqu'à ce qu'il me parle de Russ, qui avait encore fait de la prison. Booth m'avait appris qu'il lui avait parlé à peu près deux mois avant. Il m'avait promis qu'il retrouverait l'assassin de ma mère.

Le lendemain, j'étais revenue au Jefferson, où Hodgins nous avait fait part de ses découvertes. Selon eux, elle avait été enterrée en 1993. Mais je savais…je pensais que c'était faux. Ils avaient disparu à la fin de l'année 1991, il était donc logique qu'elle ait été enterrée à cette époque.

Puis Booth leur avait demandé de partir, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il m'avait appris la nouvelle qui allait bouleverser ma vie : Matthew et Christine Brennan n'existaient pas avant 1978. Ils m'avaient menti. C'est là que, pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans, je leur en ai voulu. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient fait ça. 1978…Russ était né au début de l'année 1972. Il avait plus de sept ans en 1978…il devait se souvenir.

Là, pour la seconde fois dans toute ma vie, je me suis sentie trahie par mon frère. Comment avait-il pu me mentir tout ce temps et à ce point ? Il m'avait menti sur lui, sur mes parents, sur _moi _! Je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi.

Booth m'avait encore assuré qu'on retrouverait le ou les meurtriers de ma mère. Il m'avait parlé de mon frère, et je m'étais énervée en lui disant que je ne voulais plus qu'il me parle de lui – ce qui était faux. Toutes ces années, j'aurais voulu avoir des nouvelles de lui, des explications, voire même des excuses, mais après mûre réflexion, je ne voulais pas le voir. Non pas que je n'en avais pas envie, mais ça aurait été beaucoup trop douloureux.

Il avait abandonné assez rapidement, si rapidement que ça m'avait étonnée. Il n'avait bien sûr pas oublié de me dire de penser à l'éventualité d'appeler mon frère, mais il n'avait pas été aussi persistant que d'ordinaire. Je n'avais pas immédiatement relevé ça, mais, après mûre réflexion, j'aurais dû me douter que ça cachait quelque chose. J'aurais dû prévoir que Booth ferait quelque chose qui ne me plairait pas, mais mon esprit était occupé par bien autre chose que ce que ferait Booth. Car, même si la découverte du corps de ma mère avait répondu à certaines de mes questions, elle en avait provoqué beaucoup d'autres, comme par exemple : _qui l'avait tuée ? Pourquoi ? Et mon père ? Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'il était mort comme ma mère ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi son corps n'était-il pas près de celui de ma mère ? Était-il encore vivant ? Alors pourquoi dans ce cas ne revenait-il pas ? Pourquoi était-il resté caché ?_ L'hypothèse la plus plausible était qu'il était mort. À ce stade de l'enquête, c'était la solution la plus logique pour expliquer qu'il ne soit jamais revenu. Mais je me trompais, et je le compris bien plus tard.

Après que Booth a quitté mon bureau, quelqu'un se glissa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je ne vis pas tout de suite qui c'était, encore absorbée par les pensées qui tournaient autour du corps de ma mère. Je me souvenais avoir vaguement entendu une voix féminine, et ça me sortit de ma semi-transe. Je tournai la tête vers la porte, et découvris ma meilleure amie, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

«Comment ça va ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur. J'ai entendu le ton monter, vous vous êtes disputés avec Booth ?

-Non…rien de grave» ai-je répondu, pas encore vraiment revenue dans le monde réel.

Mon souvenir de cette conversation s'arrêtait là. Le reste de ma matinée passa comme un rêve, j'agissais comme un automate, je vivais ma vie sans vraiment la vivre. J'étais passive, comme si je n'étais qu'une figurante dans le film de ma propre vie.

Je ne repris mes esprits qu'un peu après quatre heures. Je travaillais sur la plateforme médico-légale. C'est alors que je m'étonnai de ne pas voir Booth ; habituellement, on allait sur la scène de crime le matin, nous - les fouines - pratiquions des analyses et, pendant ce temps, il faisait des recherches de son côté, puis il venait à l'Institut en milieu d'après-midi pour savoir ce qu'on avait et nous faire part de ce qu'il avait éventuellement trouvé. Mais là, il était quatre heures passées, et il n'était toujours pas là. Je m'inquiétai légèrement – ben oui, après tout, c'était mon partenaire ! – et sortis mon téléphone pour l'appeler.

Mais il n'a pas répondu. Cela renforça un peu mon inquiétude. Je l'appelai à nouveau, mais il ne répondit pas non plus.

Je me mis à examiner le crâne de ma mère. Je continuai deux heures environ, essayant de calmer l'angoisse qui me gagnait, avant que quelqu'un ne franchisse le portique de sécurité. J'ai entendu le bruit de la carte, et 'j'ai relevé la tête. Et là…je crois que mon cœur s'est en quelque sorte arrêté pendant quelques secondes. Parce qu'il ne venait pas seul. A côté de lui, il y avait un autre homme, qui avait un visage qui m'était familier. Je mis quelques millièmes de secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme, du fantôme de mon frère.

Soudain, tout se bouscula dans ma tête. Des années de questions, de doutes, d'incertitudes, tout ça revenait d'un coup. Sur le coup, j'en voulus réellement à Booth. Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas le voir, il le savait, je le lui avais dit et répété, mais il l'avait quand même fait.

Le revoir après toutes ces années, après qu'il m'avait abandonnée dans ces familles d'accueil sinistres, sans jamais avoir cherché à me recontacter à ma connaissance avant mes 21 ans, me fit vraiment un choc. D'abord parce que je ne m'y attendais pas, ensuite et surtout parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment réagir. Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Partir en courant dans mon bureau ? Rester et l'affronter ? Le rejeter ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je décidai de partir. Mais Booth…ah, pourquoi avait-il dû être là celui-là ? Je me dirigeai vers lui et je lui dis que je ne voulais pas parler à Russ. J'étais partie, mais Booth m'avait couru après et m'avait rejointe. Il essaya de me convaincre que Russ pouvait nous aider, et je finis par l'écouter. Booth nous laissa seuls dans mon bureau, mon frère et moi. C'était le premier face-à-face qu'on avait depuis qu'il était parti. Le climat était lourd, la tension palpable. Surtout venant de moi, ce qui était normal étant donné ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Booth était venu nous chercher quelques minutes plus tard pour nous dire qu'on avait ramené la voiture de nos parents à l'Institut. Nous lui avions emboîté le pas, curieux de savoir ce qu'on pourrait y trouver.

C'est là qu'il nous apprit – pardon, qu'il _m'_apprit – le véritable nom de nos parents. Il les avait trouvés dans le fichier NCIS…celui des grands criminels. À cet instant, quelque chose s'écroula en moi. Mes parents, des criminels ? Ça me semblait tellement invraisemblable. Je m'en pris alors à mon frère. Le fait de me mentir sur leur identité était déjà très grave pour moi, alors sur ça ! Je sentais mon coeur se déchirer - bien que ce fut impossible - je lui en voulais tellement ! Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça ! Pas le droit ! PAS LE DROIT !

Mon partenaire essaya de me calmer, me disant qu'il avait tout dans le dossier. Mais je me fichais de la réponse en elle-même : je voulais que Russ le dise, ME le dise, c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Il finit par me le dire, et j'explosai. Je le giflai et je partis ; j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je rejoignis Angela, et je me confiai à elle. Je lui avouai tout ce que j'avais "sur le coeur" : que je prenais le départ de ma mère comme une trahison depuis que je savais qu'elle avait continué à vivre pendant presque deux ans, que je pensais que Russ m'avait trahie en me mentant, que je me sentais mal, seule, trahie par tous ceux que j'aimais. Elle réussit cependant à me faire rire en me reparlant de la gifle que j'avais donnée à Russ ; j'en étais contente. Ce geste m'avait en quelque sorte…délivrée, libérée. En le giflant, une grande partie de la colère, de la rancune et de la tristesse que j'avais accumulées durant toutes ces années s'était – métaphoriquement – envolée. Je repensais aux bons moments qu'on avait passés ensemble, à toute l'affection que j'avais pour lui étant adolescente. Je l'admirais, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Je revoyais tous ces moments merveilleux qu'on avait eus ensemble, notre complicité, notre jeu, «Marco Polo», et je me souvenais à quel point je l'aimais. J'avouai même à Angela qu'il me manquait une personne qui s'inquiète pour moi, pour qui je compte.

Mon partenaire nous avait interrompues pour m'emmener avec mon frère voir l'agent qui s'était occupé de rechercher mes parents en tant que malfaiteurs. On nous avait alors annoncé qu'il y avait du sang d'un homme inconnu dans la voiture. Russ, pendant ce temps, était parti voir Angela pour je-ne-savais-quelle-raison. Elle me dit un peu plus tard que Russ m'avait menti pour me protéger. C'est en partie pour ça que je finis par lui pardonner.

Ce soir-là, Booth est revenu, comme le soir précédent, avec de la nourriture. Je ne sais pas comment il a su, mais je n'avais encore une fois pas mangé. J'aurais voulu que Russ soit avec nous, avec moi. J'aurais préféré que ce soit lui qui vienne, non pas parce que je ne tenais pas à Booth, mais parce que j'avais envie de voir Russ, mon frère. Booth m'a aidé à comprendre pourquoi mes parents étaient partis et pourquoi ils m'avaient menti ainsi que Russ.

Loorsqu'il partit, je revins à l'Institut. J'y trouvai Zach, qui m'apprit que toute l'équipe était encore là pour m'aider. Je me rendis dans mon bureau, et je faillis m'endormir. Mais Booth arriva, m'annonçant qu'il savait peut-être à qui appartenait le sang de la voiture.

Peu après, il trouva où vivait l'homme et m'y a emmenée. McVicar, ce…ce pourri déclara que ma mère avait une liaison avec lui et que ça aurait été la raison pour laquelle mon père aurait tué ma mère. Grâce au scénario alternatif de Booth, je compris que ma mère n'avait pas eu le choix et je lui en voulus beaucoup moins. Mais ça alimenta la rancune que j'avais envers Russ. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour m'avoir abandonnée lui, aucune. Il essaya de trouver des excuses : il était jeune, il pensait que c'était le mieux pour moi, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander : _pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis ?_ _J'avais quand même le droit de m'exprimer, il s'agissait de moi !_

Il partit, et moi j'étais en colère. J'allai sur la plateforme, j'avais envie de me changer les idées. Je découvris alors l'arme dont s'était servi Mc Vicar pour tuer ma mère. Il voulut me parler pour me convaincre de jeter l'arme et d'abandonner les poursuites en échange de la vérité sur la disparition de mon père, mais je refusai. Jamais je ne passerais de marché avec le meurtrier de ma mère. Il l'avait tuée, et il paierait pour ça. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'il serait en prison...

Booth me laissa le volant de sa voiture ce soir-là, et je décidai, après mûre réfléxion, qu'on irait voir mon frère. Oui, enfin, après toutes ces années, je pouvais l'appeler comme ça. Je lui rendis sa bille, et je lui dis que je l'avais pardonné. Je lui proposai de revenir chez moi, et il accepta. Nous bûmes une bière avec Booth, et nous discutâmes. J'étais heureuse, pour la première fois depuis des années. Je passais enfin du temps avec mon frère.

On continua de se voir, on discutait, on riait en se remémorant d'heureux souvenirs, on parlait de nos projets, de nos métiers, de nos amis, de la famille de Russ. On renouait des liens qu'on avait laissés faiblir avec le temps, on retrouvait notre complicité d'avant. On s'était retrouvés. Enfin.

J'avais retrouvé Russ. Mon frère.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Voulez-vous les autres versions ou non ?_

_Personnellement je trouve que celle-là est la pire, c'est pour ça que je la mets en premier..._

_P.S : Pour les lecteurs de mon autre fic, je suis désolée pour le retard mais je dois remettre quelques petites choses en ordre...j'essaierai de faire vite, mais normalement avec les vacances ça devrait avancer plus vite !_


	2. Mon frère : Russ 2ème version

_Voilà la deuxième version !_

_Celle-ci suit davantage l'histoire de Brennan, mais je l'aime bien..._

_Bonne lecture et merci aux quelques personnes qui me lisent !_

* * *

Mon frère

_ Mon frère. Mon frère._

Enfin, après toutes ces années, je pouvais de nouveau prononcer ces deux mots qui sonnaient si bien à mon oreille. Que j'aimais retrouver cette expression ! Elle m'avait tellement manqué.

Je me souviens encore de ce jour horrible, de cette journée atroce pendant laquelle j'avais découvert que mon frère était parti.

_Cette journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres depuis quelques semaines. Je m'étais levée seule, comme toujours. Russ devait déjà être parti pour le garage où il était mécanicien, comme tous les matins. Seulement cette matinée-là n'était pas comme les autres. Je ne le compris que lorsque j'allai dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas au garage. En effet, il n'y avait pas de vaisselle dans l'évier, et mon frère n'avait pas pour habitude de la faire avant d'aller travailler. Légèrement inquiète, je m'avançai vers sa chambre, où traînaient habituellement ses affaires._

_Mais cette fois, le sol de la chambre était totalement net. Pas une seule affaire. En entrant dans la pièce, je vis que la chambre était vide. Totalement vide. Plus une seule de ses affaires n'était posée sur ses étagères, sur son lit ou même sur la commode. Soudainement prise de panique tandis que le film de la journée au cours de laquelle mes parents avaient disparu se rejouait dans ma tête, j'ouvris frénétiquement chacun des tiroirs où étaient rangés ses vêtements. Ils étaient tous vides. Ma peur augmenta d'un coup. J'espérais malgré tout que Russ reviendrait, qu'il y avait une explication, qu'on déménagerait ou je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre, même si je savais au fond de moi qu'il était parti._

_C'est alors que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Surprise, je suis allée ouvrir, m'étant au préalable munie d'une poêle au cas où._

_Et là, je vis une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Elle était trop âgée pour être une amie de Russ, et je ne reconnaissais en elle aucun de mes professeurs. Qui était-elle ? Ce fut la première question que je lui posai, tandis que derrière elle je voyais Russ monter dans sa voiture et s'en aller._

_ Elle me donna son nom en me tendant sa main droite, puis énonça sa profession. Assistante sociale._

Ces deux mots avaient eu sur moi l'effet d'une bombe qui explose, je m'en souvenais encore plus de seize ans après.

La femme était entrée, et nous avions parlé dans le salon. Puis elle m'avait fait préparer et emballer mes affaires, et j'étais partie dans un foyer. Quelques semaines plus tard, qui m'avaient paru être une éternité, j'étais placée en famille d'accueil.

J'avais passé plusieurs mois dans ces familles, changeant de temps à autre de foyer. C'était infernal. On me présentait à de nouvelles personnes, et quelques semaines voire mois plus tard, on me faisait déménager, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Je crois que ce fut les pires années de toute ma vie. Parce que même être poursuivie par l'armée chinoise est moins dur que vivre deux ans en famille d'accueil. Les adolescents sont souvent impatients d'avoir dix-huit ans, mais je l'étais encore davantage. Pour moi, ça n'était pas pour m'émanciper de mes parents, partir de chez moi, plus que satisfaire mes moindres caprices, c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Pour moi c'était sortir enfin de ce cauchemar, pouvoir reprendre ma vie en main et la mener comme je l'entendais, sans être emmenée malgré moi dans différentes familles.

Mais quand j'eus dix-huit ans, à part cela, je ne vis aucune différence. J'avais un peu d'argent de mes parents, mais je crois que sans ma bourse, j'aurais dû arrêter les études pour commencer à gagner ma vie.

Et c'est là que je sentis pour la première fois depuis des années que Russ m'aimait et m'aidait. Je me rappelais encore qu'il m'avait appris comment s'en sortir à juste dix-huit ans. Il me racontait tout à l'époque, et cela me fut grandement utile lorsque je tentai à mon tour d'organiser ma vie.

Pendant les années qui suivirent, je ne cessai de penser à lui. Je me demandais toujours ce qu'il faisait, comment il s'en sortait, _s'il s'en sortait_, s'il était en prison, s'il venait de sortir, s'il participait à un autre «bon plan» ou s'il avait arrêté les combines. Et cette question, toujours cette même question, qui me trottait – métaphoriquement – dans la tête depuis de nombreuses années, me revenait sans cesse en mémoire : pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi m'avait-il abandonnée ? Je n'avais que quinze ans…

J'ai poursuivi mes études sans rencontrer de problème particulier, j'étais une bonne élève et je travaillais dur. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme une année plus tôt que prévu, et ce jour-là plus que jamais j'ai souhaité que mes parents et surtout mon frère soient là pour voir qui j'étais devenue et pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi. D'ailleurs, rien qu'en y repensant, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils soient là…ça m'aurait fait tellement plaisir.

Mon frère était…un vrai frère pour moi, mon plus grand complice et mon meilleur ami d'enfance, mon confident. Il me manquait tellement. Il y avait Mickael Stires, mon professeur d'anthropologie, mais c'était différent. Il ne m'aimait pas, et je ne l'aimais pas non plus. On était surtout des collègues, des amis à la limite, et encore. Quand on couchait ensemble, il n'y avait aucun amour entre nous.

Je lui en voulais, je lui en voulais tellement. J'étais en colère contre lui. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir abandonnée. D'être parti. Comment avait-il pu ? C'était mon frère, il n'avait pas le droit de partir !

Et puis soudain, un jour, je l'ai vu. Il était là, à l'Institut, avec Booth. Et, à ce moment-là, j'ai senti quelque chose se casser en moi. J'ai dit à Booth que je ne voulais pas voir Russ et j'ai quitté la plateforme, mais il m'a suivie. Il voulait que je lui parle, ce que j'ai fini par faire non sans animosité. C'était la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans que je lui parlais. La première fois. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer à déverser ma colère sur lui. J'étais agressive, et on s'est disputés.

C'est à Booth que revient tout le mérite de notre réconciliation. Sans lui, jamais je n'aurais tenté de pardonner ou même de comprendre Russ.

Ce qui a été décisif, c'est la gifle que j'ai donnée à Russ. Ce geste, qui peut paraître insignifiant ou presque, avait libéré beaucoup de colère et de peine que je tenais enfermées en moi. C'était la première fois que je le giflais. La première fois. Et ça m'a fait un bien fou. Cela a en partie calmé la colère que je ressentais à son égard, colère qui avait d'ailleurs été portée à son paroxysme quand j'avais appris de la bouche de mon partenaire que mes parents n'étaient pas ceux que je croyais. Qu'ils s'appelaient Max et Ruth Keenan, et non Matthew et Christine Brennan, et que par conséquent je n'étais pas ce que j'avais toujours cru être. J'étais en colère contre lui parce qu'il m'avait menti, toute ma vie, et lui n'avait aucune raison de m'abandonner sinon son égoïsme, c'était ce que je pensais quand je l'ai giflé.

Mais, peu après, lors d'une discussion avec Booth, j'ai compris qu'à 19 ans, Russ n'aurait pas pu bien s'occuper de moi. Toutes ces années en famille d'accueil, j'ai idéalisé ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie avec Russ s'il m'avait gardée avec lui, tout ça pour trouver un coupable à qui en vouloir pour ces années de cauchemar. Mais j'avais tort ma vie avec lui n'aurait pas été si parfaite que ça. Il était jeune, pas très organisé et il ne savait pas s'occuper de lui-même, alors de moi…c'était irréaliste.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte de ce qu'aurait réellement été ma vie avec lui : il n'aurait pas souvent été là, en sortie avec ses copains ou en train de préparer un nouveau coup foireux. J'aurais dû m'occuper de l'appartement tout seule, faire la vaisselle, repasser, faire à manger, faire le ménage…somme toute exactement comme dans les familles d'accueil, sans les parents violents et avec Russ, mon meilleur ennemi, complice de mon enfance et de mon adolescence, confident de tout temps, allié de toujours et frère pour toujours.

Ça n'aurait pas été beaucoup mieux, mais ça l'aurait quand même été un peu. Parce qu'il aurait été là _lui_, et toutes ces années, c'était lui que je voulais et personne d'autre. Il me manquait tellement. J'avais tellement besoin de lui, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise que ça irait, qu'il était là…mais il n'était pas là, et je lui en ai beaucoup voulu pour ça. Il m'avait promis, petit, qu'il veillerait toujours sur moi, et il m'avait menti. Il n'avait pas tenu parole, et je lui en voulais aussi pour ça.

Mais tout cela a changé lorsqu'il est revenu dans ma vie aussi brusquement qu'il en était sorti. J'avais enfin compris qu'il avait choisi ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour moi, même si ce n'était pas mon avis. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'il avait fait le bon choix, même si ce n'était pas le cas, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir plus longtemps pour ça. Il était temps d'arrêter le conflit, et de commencer la réconciliation.

C'est pourquoi, Vince Mc Vicar ayant été arrêté par le F.B.I., j'avais emmené Booth la foire où Russ travaillait je voulais, comme je l'avais dit à mon partenaire, «rattraper un peu le temps perdu». J'avais parlé avec Russ seul-à-seul, Booth nous attendait près de la voiture. J'ai retrouvé une partie de la confiance que j'avais en Russ, et que j'avais perdue lors de son départ. J'ai aussi renoué une partie de la complicité que nous partagions enfants, et nous avons ri ensemble pour la première fois depuis longtemps. La tension était retombée, la colère avait diminué, la rancune était partie, et tout ça permettait à notre relation de se développer de nouveau après toutes ces années.

Finalement je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi passer quelques jours, et il a accepté. J'ai été très contente qu'il le fasse j'en avais envie plus que toute autre chose à cet instant.

Mon seul regret est que Booth soit resté avec nous ce soir-là non que sa compagnie soit désagréable, mais j'avais vraiment très envie de passer la soirée en tête-à-tête avec Russ, mon frère.

Enfin, après tout ce temps, je pouvais de nouveau le qualifier de frère. Ma rancœur et ma colère avaient disparu, je ne voyais à ce moment-là que tout l'amour et l'attachement que j'éprouvais pour lui. Pour moi, il n'était plus le frère traître, en conditionnelle, abonné à la prison, menteur et lâcheur qu'il avait été pour moi pendant dix-sept ans, mais bien le frère aimant, attachant, sincère, complice que j'avais connu les quinze premières années de ma vie. Je lui avais pardonné ses mensonges et son abandon, et maintenant notre relation allait pouvoir reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Russ est resté quelques jours chez moi, et on a retrouvé la totalité de notre complicité. Il est reparti en prison quelques semaines pour avoir aidé notre père dans sa cavale, mais je ne lui en veux pas pour ça. J'ai passé un nouveau Noël avec lui, et ce Noël-là m'a redonné l'envie de fêter ce jour. On se voyait souvent, passant de temps en temps le week-end ensemble.

J'ai rencontré mes deux nièces, et la petite amie de Russ, Amy, ce même Noël. Je les ai trouvées charmantes. Depuis j'ai passé chaque Noël avec ma famille, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait je n'avais plus été aussi heureuse depuis la disparition de mes parents.

Ma relation avec mon frère m'a permis d'avancer et de mieux comprendre les gens. Grâce à lui, j'ai compris ce qu'_aimer_ signifie vraiment. J'ai compris que l'amour n'était pas si difficile que ça à comprendre, et qu'il n'existait pas que pour faire du mal et détruire, il avait aussi tellement d'avantages. J'apprends ces avantages un par un, petit-à-petit, avec lui. Il me guide dans ce monde qui m'est encore étranger, et je ne cesse de découvrir de nouvelles choses avec lui. Il est redevenu une partie importante de ma vie, comme avant, et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, pour paraphraser Leibniz. C'est lui, c'est Russ, c'est mon frère.

* * *

_Alors ? Où va votre préférence pour le moment ?_


End file.
